Midnight Velvet
by GothKittiekat15
Summary: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasly are the most popular teenagers in their houses. Harry Potter is an exchange student from America. Being tortured by Draco and Ron is enough, but something happens and Draco is being nice.
1. You've Gone Too Far

WOOT! Hello! I'm so in love with Draco/Harry stories SO much that I thought I'd write one myself! This will be my first fanfic of these two. SO, here it goes!

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own ANYTHING!... Err... J.K.R owns Harry Potter. I'm just writing the story! so please DO. NOT. SUE

**Story: **Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasly are the most popular teenagers in their houses. Harry Potter is an exchange student from America. Being tortured by Draco and Ron is enough, but something happens and Draco is being nice.

**Chapter One:** _You've gone too far._

Harry woke up to find out that it was still dark outside. He looked at his clock; the bright red numbers was flashing 6:15. He rolled back over and stared at his black ceiling. Today he was going to a new school, Hogwarts High. Would he make new friends? Would he fit in?

_Who cares anyways? It's not like I had any friends._

Harry scoffed and sat up. His black "mane" so to speak, hung carelessly in his eyes. He got up and went to the bathroom, trying not to disturb his sleeping cousin. He wasn't scared of anything, and the people that he lived with made him that way. He hated these people with a passion. They beat him, and would lock him away for days without food or light. When he was just a little boy, he was terrified of the dark.

His uncle would hit him, and lock him away. It was very dark, and he would cuddle up with his tattered teddy bear, Sniggles, and pray he would keep him away from all harm.

But that was 10 years ago. It was all just a bad nightmare, and yet he still lived with them. He had no place to go, and he vowed that he would get them back for all the pain they caused him.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had gotten a really nice tan over the years. They made him do his cousins work, because they didn't want their fat, precious, spoiled pig to get hurt. He reached for his eyeliner and did his eyes. Once he was done, his green eyes were outlined in black. He smirked and placed in his lip ring, and tongue ring.

His Uncle Vernon doesn't like the way he dress. So, he called him a freak, or worse, he beat him.

_I'll be out of here soon enough. But, I swear if he touches me one more time or calls me a freak, he'll be the one that would be a freak._

With that last thought, he walked back into his room. He looked through his wardrobe. It was all black, and some of red. He slipped a black shirt off the hanger and looked at it.

It was one of his most favorite shirts. It said, "I live in my own world but that's okay…they know me here" He smiled to himself, and slipped it on. It hugged his torso, so that his muscles could be seen. He slid on his dark blue jeans, and buckled his skull belt. He tucked in the front of his shirt, and let the rest hang freely. He was ready for today and walked out the door.

"HARRY, YOU STUPID FREAK COME BACK HERE!" Harry stopped in mid step, and frowned. What the heck does his uncle want! He walked in, and stood at the door. Good thing his hair was in his eyes, because if looks could kill they would already be dead and gone.

"What!" Harry growled deep in his throat. He knew what they wanted.

"Make our breakfast you lazy arse!" His uncle was sitting at the table turning almost purple in the face, because he wanted his breakfast.

_You've gone too far._

Harry clinched his fist, and stared at the fat man. He just called him a freak. He has had enough of this for the last time. He stalked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs, and stalked back to the table.

"You want your breakfast?" Harry glared at him, pure hate evident in his stare. His uncle must of caught on because he suddenly paled, and gulped. "WELL HERE IT IS!" He reared back and threw the carton of eggs in his face. He threw it so hard, that his uncle nearly fell out of his chair in shock. He looked at his aunt and cousin, then back at his uncle.

"Let this be a lesson to ALL of you! You've pushed me around for the LAST TIME! I'm tired of all of your shit! You need to learn to how to get around and do your shit by yourself because I will NEVER do ANYTHING for you again, and if you so much as to go far and lay a finger on me I'll do a lot worse that a carton of eggs In your face!" Harry spun on his heel of his combat boots and quietly walked out of the door.

_That's great! I probably won't have a place to live now!_

Harry kicked angrily at a rock and watched it fly in the street. He made a big mistake by doing that, and he'll probably regret it later. But right now he felt like he just took a hundred pounds of his shoulders, and it felt wonderful. It was a good thing he was two blocks away from the school. If he would have been any farther, he would have gotten lost. He rapped his arms around his stomach and walked the rest of the way to school.

He walked into the parking lot of Hogwarts High. He started to walk in the middle of the road, but a bright red Ferrari nearly ran him over.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" The owner of the car yelled at him then swerved in a parking spot that had a sing that said "Head Slthryen".

Harry ignored the boy's outburst, and kept on walking. He silently watched the boy get out of his car, but when he saw him he had to catch his breath. He was the most beautiful person he has ever seen, he almost looked like an angel. He had fair skin that almost looked like silk. His hair was a very light blond that hung in his eyes, and damn did he look good in that striped blue shirt, that was rolled up to his elbows, and was tucked neatly in his tight blue jeans.

_What the…..STOP! You don't need to be thinking like that. You're a guy, and he's a guy and that's…..EWW_

Harry averted his eyes quickly before the blond caught him. He has never seen someone as beautiful as that certain blonde. Just as he thought he was free form the sight of him, he heard his voice.

"HEY FREAK!" The blonde snapped at him

Harry froze and turned around quickly, and nearly slammed into him, and looked up. He came just a little above the blonde shoulders.

_Did that blonde guy just call me a freak!_

The memories from earlier flooded into his vision, and he tightly clenched his fist to keep him from hitting the blondes pretty face.

"What…" Harry said in a low, angry drawl.

"You need to watch where you're going!" The blonde came inches to his face then shoved him violently.

Harry was seeing red until a large had grasped his shoulder. He turned around to see a tall black hair boy, who was about as tall as the blonde.

"Shove off Malfoy!" The black haired boy was practically glaring daggers at this so called Malfoy.

"Well, if it isn't _fairy Jones_" Malfoy sneered. "Come to rescue another hopeless freak?" He glared back at Harry then back. "Let's see how long this one will last!" He gave another look at Harry and left.

Harry had been thankful for this boy to show up when he did. He turned around and looked at the boy.

"Yeah, uh…Thanks….." Harry said as the boy gave a huge grin.

"You're welcome mate! The names Eric Jones and that grouchy arse was Draco Malfoy." Eric said happily, but then his face scrunched up when he said Draco's name.

Harry didn't know what to think. He never really was around people, and if he was they were always cruel.

"Yeah thanks again…Eric" He gave a quick smile, and started to walk off.

"Whoa there mate!" Eric ran up besides him and stopped him. "Are you new here at Hogwarts High?" Harry nodded as Eric grinned again.

"Well isn't that great! So what's your name?" Eric started to walk and motioned for Harry to walk with him. Harry followed.

"Harry" He told Eric, who once again smiled.

_Gosh he smiles too much, but he seems okay, and he did come just in time before I punched Draco's face in._

"Well Harry let me show you around the school! If you stick with me you won't get lost!" Eric laughed, and they both walked into the double doors of Hogwarts High.

SO how was it! Anyways sorry for it being so short!

Chapter 2 Will be up soon!

Kit

P.S: I LOVE reviews!


	2. I'm Watching You!

HIYA! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so proud! LOL...Anyway here is the second chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I Do not own ANYTHING! Err... J.K.R owns Harry Potter. I'm just writing the story! So please DO. NOT. SUE

Chapter 2: I'll Be Watching You!

XXXXXXX

"Well mate, here is Professor Dumbledore's office!" Eric said to Harry as they walked up to his door. "I hope you get sent to the Gryffindor house, but if you don't that's okay to! Well I need to go got to meet Ginny!" Eric gave Harry a friendly slap on the back, and took off.

_What a very odd one indeed!_

Harry silently watched as Eric skipped down the great hall. He didn't know why Malfoy had called him _Fairy Jones, _but maybe he's just being cruel. He reached over to open the door, but it suddenly flew back.

"Ah my dear boy, do come in!" An old man, who he assumed was Professor Dumbledore grinned and motioned for Harry to come into his office, and quietly closed the door.

Harry walked in silently and sat in a chair. As Prof. Dumbledore came around Harry noticed that his silver, yet out of control hair was tied neatly into a black silk ribbon, and he had a never ending twinkle in his eyes.

"You must be the exchange student from America!" Prof. Dumbledore sat down and held out a bowl full of candy, "Lemon Drop?"

Harry looked at the candy. No one has ever offered him anything. It was strange, but he couldn't resist because lemon drops is his favorite candy.

"Thank you sir," He said and grabbed a lemon drop and popped it in his mouth.

Harry watched Prof. Dumbledore grab a file from off his desk, and began to look through it.

"Mr. Potter. You're from New York City. I herd it's a marvelous place down there." He said never looking away from the file.

"Yes sir, it is. It's really outstanding." Harry lied.

_Not like I ever seen the whole place. I was always locked up, and couldn't do anything._

Harry frowned and looked down at his black fingernails. He hated how people talked about things that they've done and seen. He never got to explore NYC or do anything for that matter, because his Uncle was finding the smallest things wrong, and would punish him for it even if it was all his Dudley's fault. He hated those people, and he hated to go back.

"Well it's not like it's an important issue." Dumbledore said smiling. "The issue is to find what house you should go in!" He looked down at the file.

Harry looked up at the professor. What house would he be placed in?

"Well I must say you have excellent grades Mr. Potter!" He looked back up, eyes twinkling.

_Where is this going? I don't really seem to like that never ending twinkle in his eyes._

"But you do have a history in detention. Shall I say very Slytherin?" Dumbledore grinned, and sat back in his chair, grabbing another lemon drop.

"So what does this mean sir?" Harry said, getting a little aggravated at Dumbledore for not getting to the point.

"Ah, let me just say Mr. Potter, that you are now placed in Slytherin!" Dumbledore grinned once again, and handed Harry a lip of paper, which was probably his class schedule.

"Oh… Thank you sir" Harry said, and grabbed the paper and turned to leave, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just remember dear boy, do let your mind get too ahead of your heart."

With that last statement Harry shrugged off his hand, and walked out the office and into the great hall. Harry wrapped his arms around his stomach, and walked quietly with his head down.

_  
What was that supposed to mean! _Harry looked around, and realized he was lost. _Great! Where am I supposed to go now?_

Suddenly as if someone read his mind, he ran into something rather large.

"SHIT!" Harry said stumbling backwards and falling to the cold, hard floor.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry!" A young female voice said frantically, as she began rushing around. "Here let me help you!"

Harry looked up to see a bushy haired girl standing in front of him. She was very pretty, but amongst the rushing about she was also looking around the hall cautiously. It seemed like she was looking for some one, or rather avoiding them.

"No I'm fine. Thank you." Harry pushed himself off the floor, and grabbed his paper.

"Oh, okay well….I must be going!" She said and started to walk off.

He looked down at his paper. His first class was English.

_Crap! Where in the hell is that! This school is so big compared to my other one!._

"Hey! Wait!" Harry called out to the bushy haired girl, but she was already gone. "Shit!" He made a noise, and looked around the hall.

"Hey freak!" said a low, sardonic drawl.

Harry froze. He knew that voice from somewhere.

_Aw NO! Why did this day have to get any worse!_

Harry turned around to face the one person he didn't want to see at this moment.

"Malfoy…." Harry growled.

"Oh, so the freak knows my name now?" Draco smirked, crossing his arms elegantly.

"What's it to you!" Harry retorted, his anger rising.

"What's it to me? Oh nothing, because i REALLY don't give a shit." Draco said and walked closer to Harry.

Harry clinched his fist. Why did this bastard have to show up! He didn't like where this is going. He gave Malfoy one last look and began to turn away, but his paper was suddenly snatched away from his hands.

"Harry Potter…." Draco drawled, looking at the paper. "Its say's you're a Slytherin. Wow, I'm so disappointed. I thought you would be a Griffdork!"

Harry growled and tried to make a grab at the paper, but failed.

"Not so fast Potter!" Draco smiled evilly, and laughed at Harry's feeble attempt to grab the paper.

"Give me the damn paper, Malfoy!" Harry growled once again, as his rage began to get out of control. He lunged at Malfoy and ruffly pushed him against the stoned wall, grabbing his throat tightly.

"You need to leave me the fuck alone! You've have done enough today, and completely ruined it, but if you don't give me that paper, and tell me where the English class room I'll--- "

"BOYS!" A cold drawl came from behind Harry.

Draco smirked as Harry suddenly released his grip on his neck, and froze.

"What is the meaning of this!" the voice said again.

"Yes Professor Snape. Potter and I here were having a friendly discussion." Draco smiled and pushed Harry off of him.

"No need for your lies Mr. Malfoy" Prof. Snape glared at the two boys and then snatched the paper from Draco's hand.

"Mr. Potter I resume." Snape glared at he blacked haired boy, "I'm very disappointed in both of you. " Snape then looked at both boys. "You Slytherins know better than to act like immature children "

"I can explain sir—." Harry tried to tell Prof. Snape about what happened but was cut off., which pissed Harry off more.

"No need to explain Mr. Potter." Snape said and handed the paper back to Harry, and turned around and began to walk away. He suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Detention for the both of you! Tomorrow after school, and No excuses!" He glared at them one last time, and was off.

Harry didn't like that guy. Right now, he didn't like ANYONE! He turned around, only to meet Malfoy's glare.

"You made it out safely this time, Potter, but you need to be more careful about what you do." Malfoy growled "Because no matter what you do or where you go I'll be watching you!" With that he gave Harry another death glare, and walked away.

Harry watched the blonde retreat.

_That mother fucker has some nerve!_

Harry growled, and picked up his crumbled paper. He didn't know why, but through all that anger, his mind was just going on and on about how beautiful Malfoy was when he was angry.

_MY GOD! SHUT UP!_

Harry mentally screamed at himself, and sighed as his mind calmed down. He really didn't need to get all gooey about this guy, because he wasn't worthy of his time. Sighing, he walked back over to the office, and knocked on the door. Harry heard someone shuffling around, and muffled "I'm coming". He looked down at the paper again, the back up to see Prof. Dumbledore standing in the door way.

"Mr. Potter, do come in!" Dumbledore moved over as Harry entered. "What can I do for you?"

Harry looked at him, and sighed.

"I'm lost…" He said quietly, and adverted his gaze to the floor.

"I Thought so! " Dumbledore laughed softly and clasped Harry's shoulder. "Well since I already know what class you have first, I'll just tell you."

Harry listened quietly to the directions, and nodded.

"Thank you" Harry gave a small smile and left.

As he walked down the hall, he found out how easy it was to get to his class. Then when he stopped at the door, he became nervous.

_Come on! Now is not the time to get nervous. Who cares what they think!_

He bit his lip and entered. The teacher that was talking stopped and gave Harry a bright smile.

"Do come in! Professor Dumbledore has already informed me of your arrival" the teacher smiled brightly, and walked over to Harry. She Grabbed his arm, and led him to the front of the class.

"Fellow Slytherins and Gryffindors. I would like you to meat the newest member of Slytherin; Harry Potter." She said in a crisp tone.

Harry looked amongst the class. He saw the bushy haired girl, who currently had her nose in her book. He then saw Eric, who waved frantically, and received several glares from his fellow Gryffindors. Then he looked over to the Slytherins. As he was looking, his eyes connected with a certain pair of silver eyes.

XXXXXXX

Well how did you like it? Im sorry if it has errors, but I sort of quickly put this chapter together. I'm kind of happy about how it turned out. Anyways please R&R! -Gives cookies to all!-

Thanks!

Kit


	3. Not Another One!

Here is the third chapter! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I Do not own ANYTHING! Err... J.K.R owns Harry Potter. I'm just writing the story! So please DO. NOT. SUE

Chapter 3: Not another one!

XXXXXXXXXX

Previous Chapter:

Harry looked amongst the class. He saw the bushy haired girl, who currently had her nose in her book. He then saw Eric, who waved frantically, and received several glares from his fellow Gryffindors. Then he looked over to the Slytherins. As he was looking, his eyes connected with a certain pair of silver eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked away from those intense, sliver eyes. There was anger, and something else that he couldn't place. It unnerved him.

"Well Mr. Potter, please take a seat amongst the other Slytherins" Professor McGonagall said, and gave Harry a little nudge.

Harry looked around the Slytherin side, and noticed that there was only one seat empty, and it was besides Malfoy.

_Crap! Can this day get any worse!_

Harry shot Malfoy a "go to hell look", who in return smirked. Harry made his way over to the seat, and sat next to him.

"Well, well. It's so nice for you to join us, freak!" Malfoy glared at Harry then turned back to the front.

Harry wanted to beat the living hell out of him, but the thought of beating up his gorgeous face, made him feel guilty. He scoffed, and kept his gaze on the teacher.

As he was watching the teacher, he felt a piece of paper hit him in the face.

"What the…" He said, and looked around then found a piece of paper on his desk. He opened it up and read it.

'_Hey mate!_

_I see you got put in Slytherin, bet that's a bummer! Well I must go, before I get in trouble!_

_From- Jones_

_P.S- Malfoy is a big prat! _

Harry smiled and looked across the room at Eric. Eric smiled and waved once again, then pointed to Malfoy. He looked around to see what Eric had pointed to. Harry's draw dropped, and he had to look away before he fell to the floor and laugh his head off.

_This is just bloody hilarious! I whish I had a camera…_

Malfoy had his hand on the side of his head. He apparently was asleep, because a pool of drool was running down the corner of his mouth.

Harry gave a mischievous grin, and poked Malfoy's side.

"Hey, wake up Malfoy. You're starting to get me wet with all your drool spilling out of your mouth."

Malfoy suddenly jerked awake, and mumbled a very angry "shove off" He wiped off the excess drool, and looked out the window, obviously embarrassed.

Harry looked over at Eric who gave him thumbs up.

"Great job!" He mouthed at Harry, then turned back around and started talking to the bushy haired girl form earlier.

Harry crumbled up the paper. He sat there quietly, looking around. He began to scan the Gryffindor section. He noticed the bushy haired girl. She looked very tense. Harry wondered why, when his eyes met a very angry looking red head. The red head had his hair tied in a red ribbon, which seemed to blend in with his hair. He wondered why the red head looked so angry, but then noticed that he was looking at him.

_Aw fuck! Not another one! I already have Malfoy on my tale, now this red head?_

Harry looked away, and glared at the table top. Suddenly, a bell rang, signaling that the class was over. Harry got up, and let out a pent up breath, that he supposedly was holding after the glare session from the redhead.

He looked around for Eric, but he was know where around. Harry walked out of the classroom, but his face was instantly smashed against the cold, ruff stone wall. Harry groaned in pain, as a cold voice entered his thoughts.

"Why In the hell were you looking at my woman!" The voice seemed to pierce Harry's thoughts.

_Damn, the gods must hate me._

Harry inwardly groaned, as he was pushed harder into the wall.

"Say something you bastard!" The voice hissed.

Harry growled, and creped his hands up in between his chest and the wall, and pushed violently back.

As Harry pushed, the body behind him flew back, and rammed in to the locker. Harry tensed, and turned around to see the red head. He looked at him in disgust, and turned and walked away.

"You won't get it so easily next time, bastard!" The red head seethed at Harry's retreating back.

Harry walked down the hall. He hated to admit it, but he was lost, and that stupid red head made it worse. Why had that prat go off on him like that? He wasn't checking his _woman_, so he called, out. He was just curios, as to why, she looked so…tense, and especially tense, around the red head.

"Harry!" A very cheery voice, called out from behind him.

Harry turned around, and couldn't help but to smile at Eric happy face.

"Hey Eric, What's up?" Harry gave a small smile.

"Oh nothing much, mate! I herd Ron tried to rough you up abit after English" Eric said frowning.

Harry replayed the scene in his head from earlier. Ron, so to speak, was the red head that tried to "rough" up.

"Yeah, he did. I don't know why, I was just looking at the girl next—"Harry was interrupted by Eric, who snickered.

"Oh, you mean Hermione!" Eric started to laugh "Ron always was protective of her. I don't know why, because she really doesn't like him."

"Oh, I kind of wondered about her. She seemed so tense, and she seemed a lot worse when she was sitting next to him." Harry began to muse at the thought, and didn't notice some one come up behind him, until she spoke.

"Of course I seem that way around him! He's so bloody controlling!" She said and didn't try to hide the disgust in her voice.

Harry jumped, and turned around to see Hermione behind him.

"Sorry about that" She said smiling. "By the way, my name is Hermione!" She smiled, and shifted her large books to one arm, and held out her free hand.

"Nice to meet you Hermione, the name's Harry." Harry shook her hand, but still was a little uncomfortable about meeting new people. She seemed nice, but you can't just trust some one when you first meet them. He gave her another once over, and decided to give her a try.

"I'm really sorry about Ron. I _used _to like him, but after he became the "head Gryffindor" his head seems to have swollen up with his popularity. Then he became controlling, and started to push people around" Hermione took a breath and looks down. "Well enough of that!" She said a bit more cheerily.

"Yes, please! Me and I'm sure Harry, doest want to hear about the big headed Ron!" Eric said sarcastically.

Harry watched them and smiled a little bit.

_These people aren't that bad, but still I'm not fully to the point where I can trust them._

"Well mate, what class do you have?" Eric said looking at Harry.

Harry looked down at his schedule.

"History" He said looking up at them, as Hermione suddenly slapped Eric on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Gosh!" Eric mumbled under his breath, while rubbing his head.

"Could you be anymore stupid Eric? You know that both Slytherins and Gryffindors take the same class?" Hermione smiled. "Oh don't be such a baby, Eric. I didn't hit you _that_ hard!"

"Well Hermione, I guess you don't know your own strength. That did look like a pretty hard hit." Harry said laughing.

Hermione and Eric both started laughing along with Harry.

_Today, maybe, could get better!_

"Well boys, lets go to history! "Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh yay……." Eric drawled.

Harry laughed again and followed them to their History class. Hermione sat next to Ron, who was giving him death glares. Eric sat beside a red head, which looked like a female Ron. Harry smiled and walked over and sat by Malfoy.

"Hello Malfoy!" Harry said rather cheerily than usual.

"Shut up" Malfoy said irritated, and trying hard not to look at the "Freak"

Harry smiled and winked at Malfoy, who paled, and looked away.

_Maybe that will make him leave me alone, even if it's just for a little while._

He took out a small note book and began to write down all the notes, the teachers was calling out. This happed to be his favorite class, and the where talking about his favorite time period. The Time of the Egyptians.

After class had ended, Malfoy was dead to the world. Harry smiled gently, and couldn't help feeling something for his big, evil bulley. He leaned over and whispered softly in his ear.

"Draco….Wake up. I'll see you in Algebra." He smiled and leaned up only to see Malfoy shiver.

_Ha Ha! He is so darling!_

Harry began to laugh all the way out of the room, but didn't notice a certain pair of angry silver eyes watching him.

XXXXXXXXXX

SO? How is it? I think it was okay, but who cares! Haha! Anyway I hope you like it! Gives more cookies to the people who review!

P.S: Review please!

Love

Kit


	4. Help Me End It All

Guess what? I'm back! Yay! Anyways, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I passed my science Graduation exam, and right now, I have a 71 in algebra! YAY! –Shouts and runs around! — Anyways, this chapter is for ALL of my reviewers! If it wasn't for you this story would never be passed the first chapter! So, here it goes!

**Disclaimer**: I Do not own ANYTHING! Err... J.K.R owns Harry Potter. I'm just writing the story! So please DO. NOT. SUE

**Chapter 4**: Help me end it all...

XXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy watched a laughing Harry Potter walk out the door. NO one ever laughs at a Malfoy. If they did they would have to pay, and Potter was going to pay. He got up, and stretched. He grimaced as a few of the girl's that was left in the class giggled, and started to whisper god knows what.

_Ugh, they are such sluts._

He ignored them, as they followed him out the door. This was getting old fast, and he hated it. Girls, they ALWAYS follow him around. Yeah, he liked it at first, but then it just started to get old. He sighed, and walked out to the parking lot, and leaned against his car. He looked around, then pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, taking a long, slow drag.

_Potter…_

He looked up, and gazed at the clear blue sky. What did he think of Potter?

_Well, he is hot, and has a real nice ars—WHAT THE FUCK! I don't need to think that. I'm strait. I'm not a bloody poof! _

Draco grunted, and pushed himself off his car, then threw his cigarette on the ground, crushing it with toe of his shoe. He shouldn't be thinking things like that, it's not…..normal, but who in this world is normal? He began to walk back towards the building to get his things, but suddenly ran into something hard.

"What the…." Harry looked up from the ground, and saw nun other than Draco.

"Potter, I think its time for you to get new glasses, you big poof!" He snorted and walked over him.

"Hey, no need for name calling Malfoy!" Harry stood up, and viciously spat at Draco back.

Draco stopped then walked back to Harry.

"Why, are you getting tired of being picked on?" Draco growled, anger flashing in his silver eyes.

"No you bloody git!" Harry growled back "It's just not right for you to attack innocent people!"

_Oh, no….don't get to rallied up Harry._

Harry tried to repeat that to himself about a thousand times, but his anger had gotten to the point where he could no longer be in control.

"You just go around and bully INNOCENT people. You're _sick, _Malfoy, just sick! You do it, because that's where you get your jollies from. You're full of it! You don't know what goes on in the peoples lives you bully, and you especially don't know MINE!" Harry growled, and through all that anger he had managed to pushes Draco against the building.

Draco stared wide eyed at Harry's outburst. He just couldn't stand the pain, and anger in those dark green eyes. He looked on. He's not sick. Never in his life did he ever get near to being sick. He had to do something; because those troubled eyes gave him a guilty stab in his heart

"Potter, YOU have no room to being saying that. No one and especially not YOU do not know what goes on in MY life. How dare you say that? Have you ever come to the point where you just want to end it all completely? Plus, I don't get my "jollies", as you put it, from bullying people, and you'll never understand the reason why I do what I do!" Draco yelled at Harry pushing him violently back, as tears blurred his vision.

_Draco, you must know that Malfoy's don't cry. It shows a sign of weakness. Do you want to be weak, or do I have to beat some sense into you?_

Draco pushed his father's viscous words out of his head, and blinked back away his tears that were suddenly threatening to break free. He gave a look at Harry's expression, and it cut more of his already battered and torn soul. Forget his stuff, he had to leave NOW! He turned around and walked to his car, got in, and drove away.

Harry was shocked down to the core, as he watched him drive away. He couldn't believe Draco would get so…emotional. It just seemed so unreal.

_Maybe there is more than meet's the eye._

He looked down at the toe of his boot. Maybe he said little too much, but it couldn't be helped. Malfoy had purposely hit a sensitive spot, and he lost all control. Everything he said poured from his heart. It reopened wounds that he thought was healed, and all the things he said where locked deep inside him, long forgotten. It was the anger he held for His uncle, and his rotten family, and he used it all on Draco.

_I shouldn't have done that. If anyone finds out I'll be punished. Maybe, just maybe if I can punish myself before anyone else can, it just might end all my pain?_

Harry looked up at the sky. Black clouds where rolling in from the west, and lightning was lighting them up endlessly. A crack of thunder rolled overhead, and he shuddered. He always hated this weather. He bit his lip to hold back his tears, and began to walk the other way. If he remembered correctly, there ware huge, rocky cliff along a beach not far from here.

_Perfect……_

Harry grunted, and began to make his way towards the beach. This is what he must do. He must do this in order to end all of his pain, to be free from the reminders of what he came from. As he walked a good bit, he spotted the high, jagged cliff. It seemed the perfect place to….. End his pain. He started to make his way to the cliff.

After he got there, he looked down below. It wasn't a very long fall, but there where a bunch of inviting, pointy rocks at the bottom, calling out to him. He looked up at the grey clouds as they began to rollover head.

Draco dug his bare toes in the sand, it felt good in-between his toes. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, and lit up a cigarette. Why did it hurt him so much, when he saw the look in Harry's eyes? Why did he even care? He looked out at the waves. They where starting to get rough, as they crashed violently against the sand. Another clap of thunder cracked over head, then a lone raindrop fell from the clouds and landed on his nose, as the wind picked up and blew through his hair.

He sighed, and smashed his cigarette in the sand, putting it out. It was going to rain soon, and he better start home before his father sent out a search crew. He got up, and the raindrops began to increasing, coming down faster, and harder. He looked around the beach one more time. He began to turn around, but stopped.

_What is that?_

Through the heavy rain he spotted something black at the cliffs. He squinted, and then froze. That "something black" looked like a person, and that person looked like Harry.

"What the---"Draco kept on staring "What in the fuck is he doing!"

Then suddenly it hit him. Harry was going to jump. Draco remembered those green eyes, so filled with anger and pain. His heart jumped up in his throat when he watched as Harry spread out his arms.

_OH MY GOD! He's going to jump!_

Draco suddenly began to run, as fast as he could.

"HARRY!" he screamed through the wind and rain.

Fear began to creep up his spine. What if he didn't make it in time! He bit his lip, fighting back tears and ran faster. He was not used to running this much, and his breathing became labored.

"HARRY!" He choked out one last time, as a tear slipped down his face, being swept away by the heavy rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

CLIFFIE! Bwhahahaha! Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Well I like it, I think it's kind of sad though:(, but the next chapter will be up soon!

Love you all!

Kit


	5. Crying out

Here is the 5th chapter! Thank you once again for all the reviews!I love you all SO much!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own ANYTHING! Err... J.K.R owns Harry Potter. I'm just writing the story! So please DO. NOT. SUE

Chapter 5: Crying out…

XXXXXXXX

**In the last chapter…**

_Then suddenly it hit him. Harry was going to jump. Draco remembered those green eyes, so filled with anger and pain. His heart jumped up in his throat when he watched as Harry spread out his arms._

_OH MY GOD! He's going to jump!_

_Draco suddenly began to run, as fast as he could._

"_HARRY!" he screamed through the wind and rain._

_Fear began to creep up his spine. What if he didn't make it in time! He bit his lip, fighting back tears and ran faster. He was not used to running this much, and his breathing became labored. _

"_HARRY!" He choked out one last time, as a tear slipped down his face, being swept away by the heavy rain._

XXXXXXXX

Terrible thoughts where racing in Draco's mind as he ran as fast as he could through the rain. He couldn't let Harry do this. He don't know why he said the things he said. It was a spur of the moment, just to defend his pride, and he wasn't the one who was suffering.

Draco reached out his hand just to get a little closer. His heart nearly burst, with all the oxygen rushing in and out of his body, but his heart leaped up into his throat when he saw Harry suddenly turn around. He nearly cried out with pure joy, that Harry finally noticed him.

It was a glorious second for him, but then it all seemed to shatter as quickly as it had come. Harry had noticed him, but was startled. He watched in slow motion, as Harry turned around as his foot slipped on a loose rock. It threw him of balance, and Harry began to sway.

"HARRY!" Draco cried out in sudden fear, as he watched Harry violently sway. He was fixing to fall, he just knew it.

And he was right. Harry couldn't keep his balance for long. He tried to stand back up, but his foot slid on another loose rock. He couldn't stop swaying, and that's when he felt light as he slid off the side.

"HARRY!" Draco kept on screaming as he ran towards the cliff, fearing that he was too late. He ran closer and closer, sliding on his knees to the edge of the cliff. He ignored the pain that shot through his knees, and the sound of the expensive jean material ripping. Tear's pouring silently from his eyes.

He looked over the edge, as nearly screamed out in joy. Harry was holding on to a rock, which was slightly bulging out of the cliff. He yanked off his blue striped shirt, and threw it down wards towards Harry.

"Harry!" Draco croaked, as Harry looked up at him, his eye pleading to leave him be. The eyeliner that Harry was wearing was running down his face. "Please grab a hold to my shirt! Let me help you!" Draco cried, as more tears slid down his cheeks. No one should have to die. No one…

"Why….?" Harry said in a small voice, all the pain filtered through his words, and into Draco's heart.

"I don't want you to die!" Draco pleaded, "Believe me!" He looked down at Harry, as a tear slipped down his nose, being washed away with more heavy rain.

He watched silently, and prayed for Harry to grab onto his shirt. After what seemed like and eternity, he grabbed on. Blood was dripping down the sides of his hands, from where he caught the rock and was soaking the sleeve of his shirt.

"That's it, Harry!" Draco yelled out, then flinched when lighting flashed over head, and coursing a loud crack of thunder. "Now, I'm going to pull you up! If you can, try and climb up the rocks!" He looked down and saw Harry nod.

He began to pull up on the shirt. Before he threw it over the cliff he had bound it over his wrist to he could have a better grip on the wet fabric. He grunted, and noticed that Harry was light as a feather (except all the wet clothes). He was slowly pulling him up, when he heard the ripping of fabric. He gasped, and noticed that the arm of the sleeve was slowly tearing at the seams. He pulled his shirt back to allow him to lean down and hold out his other hand, in a feeble attempt not to topple over the side.

"Harry!" Draco called out to him, as Harry stopped moving upwards, and looked up "We've got to hurry up, my shirt is ripping!"

But it was too late, for the sleeve ripped in two.

"DRACO!" Harry screamed, as he reached up to grab a hold to his hand.

Draco grabbed his hand, and swayed, with his heart in the bottom of his stomach.

"Hold on!" Draco yelled back. He slowly slid of his knees and lay on his stomach. "Now, let go of my shirt and grab both of my hands!" He watched as Harry did what he was told.

He reached down, and realized that his shirt had slid from his wrist to his hands. Hoping it would provide enough grip as he grabbed Harry's wet, slippery hand, then grabbed his other hand.

Just as he thought, his right hand that he bound the shirt too, he was able to get a strong grip on Harry's hand.

He slowly pulled Harry up. He felt Harry struggling to keep his feet on the rocks, and also pull helping Draco pull him up. After what seemed to be and hour's worth of struggling, Draco had pulled Harry up on the ground. They lay on the wet ground breathing heavily.

Draco pulled himself up on his elbow and leaned over Harry.

"A-are you okay?" He said softly, looking down at Harry's pale reflection.

"Yes" came a weak reply.

Draco got up and stood over Harry, holding out his hand. "Come on, I'll take you to my place so you can get cleaned up."

Harry looked up at Draco, then to his extending hand.

_Why had he saved me…? Couldn't he just let me die?_

He lay there for a few moments's and looked at his hand. He bit his lip, and then grabbed his hand. He got up, but only to fall back down in pain.

"Ouch!" Harry wailed, grasping onto his ankle.

"You okay!" Draco leaned down next to Harry, as his hand accidentally brushed against Harry's leg.

Harry felt Draco's hand brush against his leg. He shivered at this accidental touch, but Draco mistook it for something else.

"Come on, lets go, you're shivering" Draco leaned down and picked him up bridal style.

Harry squeaked, and blushed deeply.

"Draco, put me down!" He looked away, the blush still creeping on his face.

"No, your hurt, and the ground is wet. I don't want you to fall again" He said, and noticed Harry's blush, and grinned as he walked over to his car. He had to use one arm to open the door, and noticed that Harry held on tighter to him.

"What about your seats?" Harry said in a low voice. Feeling stupid in the arms of his former bully, who seemed to care for once?

Draco shrugged, and gently placed Harry in the passenger seat. "It doesn't matter, they are leather seats, and they will dry out." He shut the door and crossed over to his side.

Once he got in he cranked up the car, the engine roaring to life.

"You see that button on the side of the door?" He said, as he began to back out.

"This button?" Harry pointed to a small button, next to the door lock

"Yeah, mash it." He looked over to see him mash the button. "It heats up the seat, so you won't be cold." He smiled to himself when he heard a muttered "Cool".

After a few minutes of riding in silence, they pulled up to a brick mansion.

"Whoa…." Harry said, and looked at Draco in disbelief. "This is where you live?"

Draco nodded smiling, and walked over and opened up the passenger, and proceeded to get Harry out, once again holding him bridal style.

"Hey--Your parents-- They will think…" Harry suddenly stopped rambling, and blushed once again.

"They are not home" Draco said and opened the door. He laughed, at Harry's expression and walked up the grand stair-case to his room.

XXXXXXXXXX

SO! How'd you like it...? I'm sorry if it's not good. I'm really sick, and decided to go a head and write this chapter, while I'm up to it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I love the ones who read my story and loved it!

Love

Kit


	6. With you

**Author's Note: ** OMG! I'm **SO** sorry I kept you guys waiting. I completely lost track of this story, and I got so busy, that I haven't been on the computer. Plus, I was sick when I wrote the last chapter, but then I got better for a couple of days, and now I'm sick again! PLEASE don't be mad.. Also I sort of threw this chapter together because im finally getting a plot! YAY! Please don't get mad. The next chapter I have all planned out! It's going to be good! BWHAHAHAHAHA….

**Disclaimer**: I do not own ANYTHING! Err... J.K.R owns Harry Potter. I'm just writing the story! So please DO. NOT. SUE

Chapter 6: With you…

XXXXXXXXX

**In the last chapter-**

_Draco nodded smiling, and walked over and opened up the passenger, and proceeded to get Harry out, once again holding him bridal style._

"_Hey--Your parents-- They will think…" Harry suddenly stopped rambling, and blushed once again._

"_They are not home" Draco said and opened the door. He laughed, at Harry's expression and walked up the grand stair-case to his room._

XXXXXXXXX

Harry was shivering from being wet, but he was also shivering because he was in Draco's strong arms. He never knew that being this close to some one could make him feel _this_ way, and he don't even know what _this _is.

Harry looked up at Draco's face. He was slightly flushed, because of rushing around, and being a hero. He still wondered why Draco had saved him, and he swore he saw tears I his eyes, but maybe it was the rain that caused him to think that he was crying.

_But the look in his eyes………_

Harry began to ponder on that thought and didn't even realize that he was placed gently on a bed.

"Hey..." Draco said and looked at Harry's face, which seemed so far away.

_Why is bothering so much about the look in his eyes?_

Harry thought he'd seen worry, maybe something else, but he still couldn't figure it out. Plus, the fact that he saved him, when he could have just let him fall, even when he didn't really want to die. It had happened on an impulse. His emotions got in the way and mostly he would resort to cutting, but for some reason he wanted to fill more pain, and he probably thought he was going to wake up when he hit the bottom of the cliff.

_God, I'm so stupid_

"Hello?" Draco said one more, and waved a hand in front of Harry's face.

Harry seen something flash in front of his face, and realized that he was in a room.

"Oh... sorry about that Draco, I was lost in my thoughts" He said, turning away, and blushing slightly.

"I figured that" Draco said, while getting on his knees and started to gently take of Harry's boot. "Nice boots. Where'd you get them?"

"I got them from hot topic. They where- ouch!" Harry yelped in pain.

"Sorry! I'm trying to take them off as gently as I can" said Draco, taking the boot off, and gently pulling off his black sock, exposing the purpled flesh.

Harry felt Draco's fingers brush against his bare skin, and shivered.

_What the…_

He was never affected like this by someone's touch. No even a girl's touch, either. But Draco's fingers were teasing him in an away, that he didn't even know what he was doing to him. Suddenly, Harry got the urge to yank him up by his shirt, and kiss him senseless. He wanted to know how his soft, ruby red lips felt against his. How sweet he would taste, and how it would feel to get lost in him. How his smooth muscles…

"Harry?" Draco looked up at Harry, who had a hunger in his eyes.

Harry looked down at Draco, and his breath hitched.

_Don't do anything stupid..._

"Yes?" He's said a husky voice.

Draco didn't know why he did it, but something drew him to Harry. He reached up and placed his hand on Harry's cheek, rubbing his thumb slowly over his soft lips. He looked up into his emerald eyes, and then lost all control. He crushed Harry's lips against his, as began to kiss him slowly, teasing, and tasting.

He deepened the kiss, when Harry's hand locked around his neck and pulling him against to his body. Draco parted his lips with tongue, and was granted access to the inside of Harry's mouth, tasting the sweetness, which was so well hidden. He groaned and pulled Harry's shirt out of his pant's, and ran his hands up Harry's smooth, toned chest.

Harry let out a small groan, as he felt Draco's hand's slide up his chest.

_Oh, my god. We are going to fast..._

"Draco…" Harry said breathless, and pulled away from his sweet, but torturing kisses. He rolled his head back. Draco's kisses moved down his neck, and pulled his legs towards him, as his legs wrapped around his waist, being cautious of Harrys' ankle.

"Oh, my god..." He said and placed his hands on either side of Draco's face. "Draco…"

Draco looked up at Harry. He wanted to touch him, to just get lost in his kisses, but he knew that they were going too far.

"Harry..." He placed a small kiss on Harry's nose, and wrapped his arms around the small boy, laying his face in the crook of his neck. He sighed as he felt Harry wrap his arms around him.

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't help-"Draco was interrupted, as Harry placed a warm finger on his lips.

"No talking. Just hold me."

Draco was lost for words, the look in Harry's eyes called out to him. He needed someone to hold him. So, he picked him gently up, and placed him on the bed. He smiled as Harry opened his arms out to him. He crawled in them, and began to hold him gently, listening to him to his breathing.

"I would love too..." He whispered and kissed him gently on top of the head.

They slowly fell asleep, in each others arms. Enjoying each other company, but they never noticed another pair of silver eyes watching them through the crack of Draco's door.


	7. There’s no more reasoning

Hey! Thanks for the ones who reviewed on chapter 6. I really appreciate it. Well, anyways, here is chapter 7.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own ANYTHING! Err... J.K.R owns Harry Potter. I'm just writing the story! So please DO. NOT. SUE

**Chapter 7:** There's no more reasoning.

XXXXXXX

**In The Last Chapter-**

Draco was lost for words, the look in Harry's eyes called out to him. He needed someone to hold him. So, he picked him gently up, and placed him on the bed. He smiled as Harry opened his arms out to him. He crawled in them, and began to hold him gently, listening to him to his breathing.

"I would love too..." He whispered and kissed him gently on top of the head.

They slowly fell asleep, in each others arms. Enjoying each other company, but they never noticed another pair of silver eyes watching them through the crack of Draco's door.

XXXXXX

_It was dark, too dark. Harry sat on the ground, with tree's circling around him. It was a perfect night. He lay down on the ground, and placed his hands underneath his head. The soft, gentle breeze swept through his hair. It was so peaceful. It made him feel safe._

_He looked up at the sky; it's seemed pure and untouched. He wanted to feel like that. Just, for once, have that sense of security. He removed one of his arms from underneath his head, and stared at it. The scars, marring his arms; the wound's have healed, but pain was still deeply embedded in that one swipe. He closed his eye's to try erasing all the pain. His fear and anguish pricked at the back of his eyelids, threatening to rip from his soul._

_Harry placed his hand down besides him, and looked back up at the sky. Suddenly, he gasped, and fear tingled up his spine. Something was wrong. The safe feeling that he had was gone, and the feeling that replaced was shocked. The sky was not filled with stars, but it was red, and dark clouds began to form overhead. He had to get out of there. This just wasn't right._

_He tried to get up, but couldn't. Thorny vines came out of the ground, and wrapped around his arms and legs. _

"_What the….." he said. The fear that tingled up his spine suddenly engulfed his body. He HAD to get out of their. He struggled with the vine, but cried in pain as they ripped into his skin. _

_The clouds that was forming, was finally overhead. The sky was completely covered in dark clouds, as the wind swept violently through the trees, picking up dirt, and slinging it in his face. There were no more beautiful stars, no more safe or peaceful feelings; it was all gone. Then it began to rain, but it wasn't rain._

_Harry couldn't figure out why the rain looked so dark. He panicked when he looked down. The rain was red, but that wasn't all, it was blood. He watched it stain his cloths._

"_Oh. MY. GOD!" he screamed, and struggled once more. "AAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed, as the thorns ripped his skin. _

"What the..." Draco woke up with the sounds of someone crying, and looked at the clock; it was 5:45 A.M. Then he felt someone tossing in his arms. He looked down and saw Harry, while tears ran down his pale face. Draco panicked and began to shake him.

"HARRY!" He screamed trying to wake him up, but it wasn't working, so he shook him a little harder.

Draco let out a sigh of relief as Harry suddenly shot up. He pulled him closer, and began to wipe the tears of his face.

"Harry, are you okay?" He placed his finger under Harry's chin, turning his face towards him, gently caressing his face. He looked down into the emerald eyes, as pain flooded them, and watched while silent tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Draco…." Harry said hoarsely, while shaking his head, trying to get rid of the images flooding his mind. "Please…" he pulled away from Draco's embrace. He couldn't take it anymore. The way he looked at him, his eyes unreadable. He just couldn't stand the swelling of his heart every time he looked into those silver eyes.

He got up and walked towards the window. The star's where shining brightly, like they had in his dream, but the light was starting to spill over the horizon. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to feel the warmth, but it never came.

Harry sighed, and turned around to come face to face with Draco.

"I'm ready to go home, please." He looked down, but then looked up as he felt a gentle caress on his cheek.

"Whatever you want, Harry" Draco leaned in and gently kissed his lips.

Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. He didn't know why but he felt so right, but he hated to leave. He didn't want to back to his Uncle's, because there was too much pain. He wanted to feel safe; he looked up into those silver eyes and smiled. This was where he wanted to be.

"Let's take you home now." Draco smiled back and grabbed his hand, and led him out the door.

They quietly made it down the hall. Draco noticed that his father's things where on the table, which meant that he was home. He knew that when he got back, his father would want him to meet him for breakfast. He kept a hold on Harry hand as they slipped out the front door, and across the yard. The sun was starting to peak over the horizon, letting them be able to maneuver to the car easily, without tripping over anything. After a few minutes they made it to his car.

"Harry?" Draco cranked up the car as he turned to look at him; his head was down as his hair fell over his face, hiding it. "Are you sure you want me to take you back?" He watched as Harry slowly nodded, and shifted as close to the door as possible.

_Why won't you let me take care of you…? Why do you push me away, and all I want to do is hold you……_

Draco looked away, and gripped the steering wheel tightly as he pulled out of the drive. The rest of the ride was in total silence. He couldn't think of anything to say, and Harry not wanting too, really made him mad. He was fixing to say something but was interrupted.

"This is the place right after those two houses..."

_Wow, he could have said something better than that! Like "I want to stay with you" or "Let go somewhere"…_

He wasn't expecting this quiet trip to end like this, but right now there was nothing he could do. So, he followed his order and slowed down. He looked over at the house.

_Damn…_

It was too perfect looking. All the beautiful flowers, the cut grass, everything was perfect. There was even little rabbit's sitting in the front yard. He looked around expecting to see Bambi sometime soon, but never seen her. He chuckled slightly, but then reached out and grabbed Harry's hand before he completely got out of the car.

"Will you let me see you again, Harry?" He looked up at him, but he had his head turned. Harry slowly turned to look at him, his green eyes empty.

"Yes…Now I need to go. I'm sorry Draco" he slipped his hand away from his, and ran into the house. Draco flinched violently as the door slammed shut. He felt the tears prick at his closed eyelids. He was confused and hurt. He was confused because he never felt like this about anyone. He was hurt because, Harry pushed him away when all he wanted to do is hold him. He looked back up, as a tear slowly fell down his cheek, and drove off.

Harry slowly slid down his bedroom door onto the floor. He should have never got so attached to him.

_He's seen too much of me… I can't let it happen again..._

He knew that it was going to tear him apart, but he had to do something. He should have never let him see himself vulnerable; he might go back and use that against him. He laid his head back against the door, and looked up at his black ceiling.

"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU FREAK!" A very angry yell ran through the house. "I KNOW YOU ARE HERE!"

_Crap…_

Harry got up when he herd thundering footsteps coming up the stairs. Before he could get to the door, it slammed open crashing against the wall, splintering down the middle.

"What the hell do you want!" Harry growled low in his throat.

"Where were you boy?" Vernon stepped closer to Harry. Ever step he took, his belly shook rapidly, and it made Harry want to throw up.

"That's really none of your business…" Harry watched as Vernon came closer, his face purple, his fists tightly clinched.

_Oh shit. I should have kept my mouth shut, but I can't let him get to me!_

"I didn't give you permission to leave this house." He came closer, backing Harry against the wall.

"It was after school!" Harry tried to press as far as he could against the wall, but the blubber was enclosing on him.

"Still, I didn't give you permission to go anywhere after school." Vernon slammed a hand against the wall. Harry flinched as he felt the sharp wind cut across his cheek.

"I can do what ever I want. Just remember what I told you the other morning. You mess with me. I'm going to kick you ar—"

Vernon reared back, and punched him square in the nose.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK-," Harry was knocked on the ground trying to desperately to stop the blood from rushing out his nose. He screamed in pain, as Vernon kicked him hard in the ribs, a sickening crack filled room. "TO ME LIKE THAT!"

Harry screamed silently, as he received blow after blow, All the pain slowly becoming numb. It was starting to get darker around him. A tear slowly slid down his face, as he slowly slid into darkness.

_Draco..._

XXXXXXX

YaY! How was it! I thought it was pretty dang good, and I have a feeling that the next chapter is going to be too! LoL Thanks for all of you good people who waited so long! We finally got our computer fixed! And I hope I made it longer!


End file.
